


take you like a shot

by mercuryretrograte (brujadelmar)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, Christmas Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujadelmar/pseuds/mercuryretrograte
Summary: “Maybe you could sit on my lap,” the pianist said.“I don’t even know your name,” Jongdae was offended. “That’s not how things work.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	take you like a shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camy19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camy19/gifts).

The sound of glass breaking woke him up. Jongdae jumped off the couch, startled, dropping the book that he was holding on the floor. He waited before moving because the world was spinning and he simply couldn’t remember where he was.

“Oh, I’m home,” Jongdae laughed. “Of course.”

Where else could he be? He was a single man at Christmas and his brother was recently married. He was avoiding his family and the inevitable questions about one of his exes. He sat down and stared at the red pool on the floor. Did he kill someone?

“The wine,” he realized.

Thank god Minseok was taken and busy. If his roommate saw the mess that he just made, he would have been eaten alive. He picked the book before it got ruined by the wine and shook it. Jongdae chose to read a Christmas book and it was so cheesy – not a bad thing, after all, _Jongdae _was cheesy too. Yet it was a little lonely to read a romance while alone and drunk. He leaned on the couch and stared at the moving ceiling. That was the last bottle of wine; he was still on page 35.

The clock said it was still early. Jongdae breathed in and stood up to clean the place. It was a messy cleaning, but he couldn’t allow the taints on the carpet to get even stronger—he should… _defeat them_.

“I’m drunk,” he nodded, holding the mop.

Ok. It looked better. What else?

“Wine and snacks,” he murmured, grabbing his keys. When he was in the elevator, he noticed that he forgot his wallet and went back to pick it. He called for an uber and waited, sitting in the lobby.

The red-and-green decorations and the lights made him feel warmer. It was so good to not have to work, he thought. He could be quiet and sitting down for a while…

The car stopped and Jongdae tried to walk in a straight line but as soon as he got in, the uber driver started to laugh.

“Jongdae, right?”

“Yes,” Jongdae nodded with closed eyes.

“Single,” he laughed again. “Don’t worry, man.”

Jongdae could keep talking but he didn’t want to use his voice during holidays. He took a nap instead.

“Here,” the driver pointed.

The drunk perception made the mall’s lights burn his eyes. Jongdae covered his face with his hands and cursed loudly before entering the place. It overwhelmed his senses: loud songs, screaming children, food smell and tons, tons of lights.

“Bad choice,” he said to himself, trying to not bump in anyone on his way. Luckily, he found a security guard and he used every acting class to look sober.

“Hello,” he announced.

“Hello, can I help you?” The man smiled. Damn, he was cute. Oh-oh, horny drunk Jongdae was arriving…

“Yes, thank you,” he coughed. “I… need to find the… wine… shop.”

“Right, take the stairs, right, the third store,” the security guard said simply. “It’s a red store with lots of Christmas decorations.”

“Thank you,” Jongdae bowed.

“Are you single?” The man asked.

Jongdae blinked. _Oh-Oh_, it was happening. Was he being asked out on Christmas? Was all that cheesy worth it?

“Yes,” he said casually. “And free tonight.”

“Great,” the security guard smiled. “Right now, if you want to, there’s a party on the terrace. One of our restaurants have live music and they serve wine there. It’s very popular among single men.”

“Ah,” Jongdae deflated. “Of course. It sounds fun! Thank you again…”

He smiled until he turned back; then, he rolled his eyes and kept walking. At least he would get the elevator to the terrace and he wouldn’t drink alone. He waited with old people and the people holding baby strollers, being patient and zoning out.

The terrace was a lot better. The cold wind on his face and the piano melody made him smile immediately. There were no kids around and the adults were sitting on velvet chairs that looked so comfy…

He went straight to the barman shaking drinks. The counter was painted black and it was covered in lights, but he managed a way to not be blinded by them.

“Hey,” he says. “Can you get me some fine wine?”

“We just served our last bottle,” he smiled, turning back. His hair was bleached and he had strong black eyeshadow. Jongdae was mesmerized by it.

“Aw, no,” he sighed.

“We have whiskey, it’s a bit cheaper today,” the man put a whiskey glass on the table. “Everyone just wants water and wine, they want to look like Jesus.”

Jongdae giggled like a child.

“Okay,” he shrugged. “I’m already here, anyway.”

The bartender poured a generous amount of whiskey on the glass; Jongdae didn’t get his hopes up because there was a golden ring on his finger.

“Anything else?” The man asked him.

“No,” Jongdae said because he really, really wanted a hug but that was inappropriate. “Thank you.”

He started to drink, looking around. There was a bunch of groups celebrating and he got distracted analyzing their faces. He was often quite popular and invited to parties but not at Christmas. Everyone just assumed that he was dating secretly and they didn’t even ask.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the music, humming the song. The whiskey burned his tongue and suddenly he was ready to sing.

“Hello,” he called the barman, waving. “Hello.”

“Yes?” The man giggled, rubbing his wet hands on his pink apron.

“Why isn’t the piano guy singing?” Jongdae asked slowly. “When they said ‘live music’, I expected more than just melody.”

“Well, Baekhyun has a sore throat, but we allow anyone to sing,” he pointed. “We have an open mic there if you want to sing yourself.”

There was this slightly mocking tone that annoyed Jongdae:

“I could,” he grinned. “If I wanted to.”

“Then go for it, boy,” the bartender laughed, pointing.

Maybe it was the alcohol in his veins, maybe it was just his regular daring self, but he stood up to find that piano. The song playing was a classic song that he couldn’t remember the name. He walked between the tables, still holding his glass and smiling randomly at pretty anything. The piano was in the middle of the tables, in a tiny circular platform made of dark wooden covered by a red carpet.

Jongdae stared at the pianist, a young, skinny guy with dyed hair, casually dressed in a white button-up shirt and blue jeans. He played like he wasn’t really into it, just having fun. Jongdae looked around, trying to understand why no one was singing – didn’t they know how expensive it was to hire a pianist or what?

He got a bit dizzy with all that spinning so he just closed his eyes and tried to go back to his normal self.

“I got this,” he said, approaching the piano. The microphone was on the lid, but Jongdae didn’t know if it was working, so he just tapped it.

The sound boxes were too close, placed on the floor. The sound of Jongdae’s tapping was so loud that everyone stopped talking for a second – and then stared at him.

“Sorry,” he said, now keeping the mike at a safe distance.

The pianist was staring at him curiously, not playing anymore. The lights around the piano were illuminating his face partially, like an aura. Jongdae pointed to the glass.

“Where I should put it?”

“Floor,” the pianist said quietly – the poor man had a really hoarse voice. “Are you going to sing?”

“Yes and you’re welcome,” Jongdae leaned to put the glass down and almost fell. The pianist offered a hand, but he didn’t take it.

“Fine,” the man giggled, massaging his own hands. “What song, then?”

“What’s the most popular song?” Jongdae leaned on the piano.

“_All I want for Christmas is you_,” he shrugs.

“Oh, no… my drunk English isn’t that great,” Jongdae complained, sighing. “But well, if people want it…”

The pianist laughed loud, shaking his head.

“You’re a fun drunk man,” he said. “Come on, go on and sing!”

“I don’t like to sing while standing,” Jongdae almost pouted. “I’m used to sing comfortably.”

He tried to search for a chair and he couldn’t find one – it was crowded and his senses were… too compromised.

“Maybe I could sit on the piano,” he suggested.

“Maybe you could sit on my lap,” the pianist said.

“I don’t even know your name,” Jongdae was offended. “That’s not how things work.”

“Baekhyun,” he bowed exaggeratedly, greeting Jongdae like a medieval knight. “And what’s your name, mysterious singer?”

“You don’t need to know my name,” Jongdae said in a way that he thought was mysterious. Judging by the pianist’s face, it sounded mean. “Sorry, it’s Jongdae.”

“Okay, Jongdae,” the guy snorted. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

Jongdae nodded and climbed the tiny platform, holding on the piano for support. No one was paying attention anymore – as they should. He mouthed a small ‘excuse me’ and then fell on the pianist’s lap.

Baekhyun laughed vigorously.

“I didn’t think you would actually do it,” he said, trying to manhandle Jongdae into a better position; both were a bit bony, but at least Jongdae had a squishy ass. “Fine, are you comfortable?”

Jongdae inhaled the pianist’s perfume by pressing his nose against Baekhyun’s shirt. He was warm but he wasn’t sweating at all.

“Yes.”

“Just keep the mic a bit far from your mouth,” Baekhyun pointed. “And try not to move too much or you’ll mess with my work.”

“Understood,” Jongdae nodded, rubbing his face on Baekhyun’s shirt again. “Thanks for being nice.”

Baekhyun didn’t answer, just started playing slowly, as if he wasn’t very convinced that Jongdae would follow him.

“_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_” Jongdae started. “_There is just one thing I need_.”

Baekhyun’s tiny smile was the confirmation that he needed that he was singing correctly; Jongdae was aware that he was drunk, but singing was natural to him, after all. He just hoped that people were as entertained as he was, staring at this pretty guy being illuminated by Christmas lights and the sunset at the same time.

“_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,_” Jongdae was confident now, so he was lingering on the notes, having fun. “_Make my wish come true, oh… All I want for Christmas is yoooou…”_

Jongdae wanted to move his head and see if the people around were enjoying or they didn’t care but he was so comfortable and he didn’t want to interrupt or distract Baekhyun. He was just thinking that it had been a while since he was sitting on someone’s lap that way, so easily and casually.

“_All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere and the sound of children's laughter fills the air_,” he closed his eyes and relaxed; he liked the hazy feeling.

“Nice,” Baekhyun whispered.

“_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_.”

He only opened his eyes when the song was long over. He knew that he should’ve kept singing any other song but he was no longer interested in doing something like that. Also, the pianist didn’t ask for more.

“Are you awake?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes,” Jongdae smiled. “Sorry. Was it okay? Be sincere.”

“That was one hell of a high note,” Baekhyun whistled. “I thought you were just another random drunk guy.”

“Another?” Jongdae raised his eyebrows. “So you keep asking poor costumers to sit on your lap, man?”

Baekhyun shook his head, amused.

“No and you shouldn’t be here either,” he moved his shoulders as a warning. “I was just scared because you looked like you were about to fall down.”

“I wouldn’t,” Jongdae protested. “I’m not that drunk. I came here by myself.”

“Good,” Baekhyun licked his lips. “Go take a non-human seat. My shift will be over in less than an hour.”

“Do I keep singing?” Jongdae stood up slowly, feeling Baekhyun’s hand guiding him. “Thanks.”

“No, don’t waste your voice here, it’s super sad to perform for people that can’t appreciate your hard work,” the pianist sighed. “Drink your whiskey and enjoy the songs.”

Jongdae went all the way back to the counter and begged for another drink.

“Something sweet, please,” he pointed to the bartender. “I swear this is making me sick.”

The bartender seemed to be taking him seriously now.

“Of course,” he took a while before returning with a red drink.

“A tiny umbrella,” Jongdae smiled, playing with it. “So cute.”

“You really went there and sat on his lap, huh? You are bolder than you look,” the bartender was impressed. “Baekhyun may seem playful but he’s a serious man, especially when he’s working.”

Jongdae took a sip of his drink, confused.

“He was the one who suggested.”

“Oh, I see,” the bartender smiled, leaving with no explanation.

Jongdae waited. He started watching a few cat videos online and he drank the sweet drink slowly. He really forgot to pay attention to the songs, but once in a while, he started humming unconsciously.

“Hey,” a hand touched his shoulder briefly.

Jongdae turned back and found Baekhyun standing. He looked different.

“He-e-ey,” he answered.

“Stop drinking right now,” Baekhyun pushed the drink away gently. “This shit is too sweet. You’ll be passing out without noticing.”

Jongdae may had drank too much, but he was slightly horny over the casual use of a curse word.

“Fine,” he put his hands on his knees, waiting.

Baekhyun seemed confused. “Let’s go?”

Jongdae searched in his drunk memories for anything that could help him.

“Let’s go… where?”

“Somewhere you can sit on my lap in peace,” Baekhyun grabbed his shirt and shook it lightly. “It’s noisy here.”

“Ah, ok,” Jongdae said without thinking. “Wait. Where?”

“My place,” Baekhyun said.

“Oh,” Jongdae gaped a little. “Oh… I mean… it could be mine too… I guess.”

Baekhyun leaned his head, truly amused. There was something about his face, Jongdae thought, that made him look just like another guy yet gorgeous. Some magnetic attraction in his small eyes and quiet gaze.

“I don’t trust you to give directions,” he finally said, holding Jongdae’s hand.

“I need to pay for my drinks,” Jongdae said, feeling his fingers burn.

“No need,” Baekhyun started dragging him. “Zitao isn’t dumb and I’ve got a few drinks on me to compensate coming here on Christmas, I guess.”

“You mean the bartender…?” Jongdae was really slow. Baekhyun didn’t say anything for a long time. Jongdae thought, for a brief moment, that he was leaving with a stranger while drunk – but well, at least he wouldn’t be alone on Christmas.

“Are you going to kill me?” Jongdae asked out loud, not really worried.

“No,” Baekhyun said. “That wouldn’t be smart, I guess.”

They were on a parking lot, Jongdae realized, finally getting out of his head. It was dark and cold, like the air was stuck in that place. He touched Baekhyun’s shoulder, just to ask something, but when he turned back to Jongdae, the words just dissolved on his tongue.

Baekhyun smiled and held his waist; even over the fabric, his fingers were warm enough to be felt. Two steps back and Jongdae felt the wall behind his back. They kissed with no hesitation and, to Jongdae’s delight, no long introduction that allowed him to question everything. Just a touch of lips, over and over again. The alcohol made his lips a bit numb, so Jongdae rubbed them even harder, maybe a bit too unfocused and Baekhyun answered by biting his chin slightly.

“Calm down,” he smiled and kept walking, pulling Jongdae with him. It hurt to keep being away from his touch over and over again, Jongdae realized. This wasn’t what he came for, it was better, it made his whole body wide awake despite his clumsiness.

He didn’t know how they got on the terrace. Actually, he didn’t even know which terrace was that – not the mall’s, that was for sure. He expected a warm room, a cozy bed and he wanted—the whole car ride was just sort of him thinking about the nastiest scenarios while trying to fight the same urges. Baekhyun offered a chair, but Jongdae sat on the floor, then lay down like a child on the cold marble, stretching his legs on the grid.

“Do you need water?”

“No.”

“Are you sure? It’ll help with the dizziness.”

“No, thank you.”

Baekhyun sat next to him, holding his knees. From Jongdae’s perspective, he looked tall and distant. Jongdae had a list of questions to ask, a dozen explanations that he needed to finish the puzzle but the silence was so nice and comforting, such an odd feeling between strangers.

Baekhyun looked down at him and searched for his hand. He had a sore throat, Jongdae remembered.

“The floor is cold,” Jongdae interlaced their fingers. “Lie on me.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> it was a christmas fic, Marce but I'm always late. so sorry and I hope you enjoy~


End file.
